


Inner dialogue

by Brenlie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deaf, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenlie/pseuds/Brenlie
Summary: Worst title ever.The five time that Clint regretted a disability he can’t do anything about and the one time that he embraced it.There were so many reasons why his life was great. Great friends, a fulfilling job, and regulars that came into the co-owned coffee shop. Everything wasn’t perfect, but considering his past, it was “great.”It was only every once in a while that Clint’s deafness came into play or was something that he pondered on. When you grow up with a “disability” that can’t be seen when you aren’t wearing your hearing aids you tend to pay more attention to your surroundings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Beta"less". Also, I wrote these after drinking a decent amount of Tequila.

His favorite grocery store lives in the heart of Bed Stuy and is only about 5 isles long. It’s a quick in and out trip, the cashiers knew him and everything was always in its rightful place. So when Clint stopped in after work on a Tuesday and noticed a petite woman, wearing a skirt, house slippers, noticeably bra less and nearing the 90-year-old mark looking very confused at the two options for coffee he felt the need to make sure she was doing ok. 

A situation like this seems to present two options for him. If the human, he is going to make contact with is younger than 60 he whips out his phone to the “BeWarned App” and starts up a dialogue. This great little app lets you type in a sentence and speaks it out loud, in return the other party can respond and it shows up as script in the phone. Easier communication than any notes app he’s used over the years. 

Unfortunately, this sweet lady is not going to be able to see the script on the app very well and he is assuming that the microphone technology isn’t her preferred method of communication so he is left with writing notes on paper or grabbing a cashier to let them know the woman might need a little help. 

Clint knows that he has the ability to communicate verbally. Most often, dealing with the elderly makes it more difficult with their lack of hearing as well…he gives in and searches out his favorite cashier. After a quick note on the app, she smiles at him and then heads over to see if she can be of assistance.

The older Clint gets the less often he considers Deafness a disability. So many good things are happening in the Deaf community and peoples view on hard of hearing and Deaf individuals is becoming more relaxed. This was one of the rare times that his disability makes its presences known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated some grammatical errors and added to the end. Working on chapter three now! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. :)

Clint and Natasha Co-owed a coffee shop known “Red’s” to the locals although it’s legal name was “The Red Russian and the Archer”. Nat was the face of the place and Clint made most of the drinks. 

Clint and Nat had a system that after 5 years they had pretty much down pat. She would take the orders, enter them into the system and they would show up on a screen lower than the counter. Unless you were a friend or tried to talk to Clint personally (which no one did to a barista Clint learned pretty quickly) no one even knew of his “disability.”

They recently hired Darcy who was hearing but had Deaf family members and was able to sign fluently enough for Clint to hire her on the spot. Darcy, who had an eye for signs anyway noticed one day when she was in getting her regular Americano. The computers went berserk and when Nat announced that all drinks were going to be Grande and $5 no matter what was ordered (She refused to shut down over a little thing like broken computers) Darcy noticed the quick little signs back and forth between the two.

She was out of a job anyway so she went home, edited and printed out an old resume and was back that afternoon. She was a terrific baker, knew sign language and needed a job. It was a match made in Bed-Stuy. She helped behind the counter some and was a fantastic baker. Most of her goods she made at home and brought in. It was rare that she took anything home, the muffins, pastries and vegan bars were almost always sold out by noon.

***  
  
From experience, Clint knew that almost everyone he met had very little to know knowledge of Deaf culture or ASL. That was fine, he didn’t expect the everyday Joe to know his language. He also learned very quickly from a young age that almost every one of those people who had little knowledge of Deaf culture or ASL would not take him seriously.  
His brother had literally broken himself and Clint out of a horrible foster home and ran off to the circus when Clint was 9. It wasn’t the horrible nightmare that parents expect nor was it the blissful life of no school, teachers or adults that Barney and Clint had hoped for. The owners, who traveled with the circus took them in with no regards to any legal ramifications and home-schooled them. Clint worked with animals and learned archery while Barney ran games and rode horses. Neither of them had an official GED or other certificate but they felt educated enough. Barney still worked with the circus in hopes that it would be passed down to him after Cary and Gladys either passed away or were too old to continue and Clint had moved on to the coffee business.  
  
Cary and Gladys were wonderful people, but neither of them had taken Clint seriously. He had either been born Deaf or lost most of his hearing at an early age (even he wasn’t sure) and being at that delicate per-lingual stage with no speech therapy he used his voice very rarely. Even when he did use it, it was to get someone’s attention not to verbally communicate. This most often led to people considered him less educated and someone to feel pity for. This was something he hated most. Pity.  
  
***

Darcy had big boobs. The Deaf culture doesn’t skimp on signing what they think and there was no way that their medium sized black t-shirt they offered to Darcy was going to fit. Clint was behind the counter, enjoying the lull in business after the morning rush and he and Darcy were discussing a new t-shirt design. Possibly a V-neck, maybe a Dark burgundy color or deep purple. Clint had never tried to hide his deafness or ASL use with any of the customers before and was surprised when in the middle of their conversation Darcy vaulted over the countertop (who knew she could move like that) and got up in the face of a HUGE blonde man.  
Clint couldn’t see either of their mouths but knew from the few signs that she as throwing up as well as the man’s hands which were raised halfway up to his shoulders in an “I’m so sorry, please stop yelling” sort of manner.  
  
Nat waved at him from the front of the store, interpreting as fast as she could.

“—how dare you, if I ever see you again I will cut your cute little man bun off and set it on fire. Have more respect for the working man”  
  
Nat leaned to the right, letting Clint know that she was switching role space and signing what the man was saying now.  
  
“I’m sooooooorrrrrryyyy (signed again and again and again) I didn’t mean any harm, I only meant it as a compliment. Please stop yelling”  
  
Clint’s chest tightened. He knew instinctively that the communication was about him and his “disability”. He was furious. He was a business owner, man. Served his fellow caffeine addicts with authority and enjoyment, and yet, here in his own shop he was being degraded and not taken seriously.  
  
Screw that. He slammed his hand the counter top. Hard. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He motioned to Darcy and the blonde character and signed “STOP” and then looked at Nat. She knew immediately that she would be interpreting.  
  
“Stop. Now. You (pointing at the man) you need a coffee?”  
  
“Yes. the largest blackest coffee you have, and my Jane with have a small soy vanilla latte.” Clint took the order via Natasha’s signs and responded. “Great. Thanks for coming in, your order will be ready at the end of the counter. On the house.”  
  
Darcy stood next to the counter, jaw on the floor.  
  
“Clint” her hands started to say.  
  
“Stop. I fight my own battles and I respect you but please let me make this man’s order.”  
  
Darcy threw up her hands and headed to the ladies’ room, Clint continued making the man’s coffee and motioned to Natasha to come over. “I’m not sure what exactly was said, but I’m Deaf not stupid. If you can understand this concept you are more than welcome to come back. Enjoy your coffee and have a nice day”  
  
The man (via Natasha) let Clint know again that he was so sorry that the young lady took offense to his comments and he would definitely come back.  
Clint loved his co-workers but hated that his “disability” seemed to insinuate that he needed saving.

Clint walked from behind the counter to wait for Darcy to come out. Each person, either hearing or deaf had a personal opinion about if and when someone should say something to another on their behalf. Clint knew that Darcy was familiar with Deaf culture and maybe her Deaf parents had appreciated the security of knowing that she wouldn't mince words with anyone that challenged the differently abled.

Darcy stalked out, red eyes and looking embarrassed. "Sorry Clint, I overreacted. I know that your top dog here and it wasn't my place..."

Clint shut her hands down by simply walking up to her and giving her a hug. "You're alright kid. I don't need anyone to fight my battles, but I appreciate the thought. Although," Clint smirked. "This totally earned you closing tonight and opening tomorrow. Enjoy the three hours of sleep your going to get tonight!"

Darcy smacked him and grinned. "Overtime baby!"

Clint groaned. He would have to think of a better punishment next time.


End file.
